


We're Plastic but We'll Still Have Fun

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU where the Killing Game is happening but all of the areas are unlocked because I'm lazy, Accidentally Vomiting on Another, Boobjob, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fucked Silly, Garbage-Eating, Handcuffed Together, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lol think of it is like School Mode with the urgency of the Killing Game, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, Oh my gosh these tags make it look like a real doozy, Potentional Spoilers, Potentionally Homphobic Nicknames, Pregnancy, Punishment, Televised, Title is taken from a song, Vomiting, Worst of all the sex scenes were my mom's idea, blowjob, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Chihiro and Mukuro wake up one morning mysteriously handcuffed to one another. The two reluctantly spend the day together, asking Mondo for a makeshift key to be made to free them. As the day passes though, they grow closer and end up more comfortable in each other's company, spilling their two biggest secrets to each other. At first Chihiro thinks nothing of it until Junko reveals herself and explains that she isn't pleased one bit with Mukuro revealing her secret. Thus, it's time for a very 'special' sort of punishment for the two...Also on FanFiction.net





	We're Plastic but We'll Still Have Fun

Out of all the people Chihiro expected to wake up in the morning and find himself handcuffed to, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, was not one of them. She was nowhere even on the list of possibilities, and yet here he was, waking up in what could only be her dorm, lying next to her in bed as she still slept soundly. Luckily, she didn't move around, so his arm wasn't all tangled up. Still, the idea alone was enough to make him blush heavily. Who did this to him, and why? And why Junko, of all people? Did she do this as some sort of prank?

Those questions quickly vanished as he remembered the biggest problem with spending a prolonged amount of time with any girl: sooner or later they would try to drag him into doing 'girly things' that would likely expose his secret. And while before he could feign a headache, he was literally stuck hanging around a girl, a very fashionable girl for that matter, all day until they found a way to get the handcuffs off. How would he get dressed or shower like this? How would he even use the bathroom like this?!

As he thought, Junko randomly stirred, mumbling as she rolled over and pulled her silky maroon eyemask off her eyes, sitting up and looking around. Her hair seemed strangely lopsided, moreso than regular bedhead, but then again, it's not like he was an expert on girls' hairstyles and what they looked like when they woke up. She brought her other hand up to adjust her hair, only to jump when she heard the clink of metal and saw Chihiro's right hand being attached to hers. She twisted her wrist around a few times, making Chihiro wince in pain.

"Who did this?" She asked calmly, glancing at one of the walls in the room. "I thought I'd be done with handcuffs after leaving juvie," She continued, more to herself. Chihiro stared at her in slight horror, wondering-hoping-if he just misheard her. She glanced back at him and got a shocked expression on her face quickly. "I mean, like, it totally sucks that I have to be chained up to such an unfashionable girl all day. Totally wrecks my image, you know?"

"That's what a lot of other people say about me too," Chihiro laughed awkwardly, smiling. Junko gave him a small smile back.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" She asked again, huffing when he shook his head. "Guess we'll figure out once we go to breakfast. But hey, I suppose there are far worse people to be handcuffed to," She continued to smiled at him, gently getting out of bed and Chihiro following after her, already struggling to keep up with her movements. Her pajamas matched the eyemask; being silken and dark maroon with a button-up top and bottom. She even had fluffy white slippers beside her bed. Her clothes made Chihiro feel extremely plain in his grey sweatpants and white T-shirt. He didn't even have any socks on his feet.

"So let's get ready for the day and head to breakfast," Junko continued, already heading towards the bathroom. Chihiro blushed heavily in surprise and dug his feet into the carpet the best he could, making Junko stop. "What's wrong? Don't you want to take a shower?"

"Well, we're not very dirty, are we? I see no reason why we can't just...brush our teeth and stuff," He laughed awkwardly, shrugging. He let out a sigh of relief when Junko's face lit up, agreeing with him. At least that was one possible disaster averted. She instead walked over to her dresser and pulled out her usual school uniform, unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Chihiro blushed even more and looked away, tightly closing his eyes. If Junko noticed, she didn't say anything. He awkwardly stood there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, hearing Junko's clothes rustle as she got herself fitted into her school uniform and ran a brush through her big pigtails.

"Your turn!" She said happily, making Chihiro spin back around. "Oh, I forgot, your clothes would be in your room, right? Well let's go then!" He nodded and quietly walked out of Junko's room, looking down the hallway to make sure nobody else was around. He didn't want to get in trouble for bringing a girl into his bedroom, no matter what the circumstance might've been.

"H-Here we are," He said quickly, darting down the hallway and into his own bedroom, shutting the door. Junko looked around with slight interest, taking in all of the geeky stuff he had in his room. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his own school uniform, glancing at Junko. "U-Uh...could you please..close your eyes? I-I'm very shy about stuff like this..." He asked shyly, and she nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest, closing her eyes. She then uncrossed her arms when Chihiro wiggled the chain to get her attention, realizing he couldn't get dressed while she was in that position.

He quickly got dressed, constantly sneaking glances at Junko to make sure she wasn't secretly peeking. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that...well, she was a girl. Girls tended to watch each other change, didn't they? It sure seemed that way to him. Eventually, he finished buttoning up his own jacket and tying the black ribbon around his neck, sighing in relief. "You can look now," He informed her, and Junko turned back around.

"Great! It's time for breakfast! I hope it'll be something good! And then we can find out who handcuffed us together!" She smiled happily, and the grin was just so wide and genuine Chihiro found himself smiling back at her.

It seemed like her fans, the ones who said she wasn't fake, weren't lying. She seemed very cheerful despite the early hour and he told himself that he didn't mind being handcuffed to her, in spite of everything that could go wrong. He hadn't really read much about her, but he did peek at fashion magazines every now and again and she graced almost every cover. She was gorgeous, he couldn't deny that. And he had seen from how she interacted with his classmates that she wasn't as stuck-up or oblivious as one would expect a fashion model to be. Indeed, she didn't seem like someone bad to be handcuffed to all day.

Now if only his secret wasn't a thing.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late! I got chained up in some other things!" Junko loudly announced as she walked into the cafeteria, flashing everyone another wide grin and a peace-sign. She gently pulled Chihiro over to her side when she had everyone's attention, holding up their wrists. "Someone else's business, I suppose I should say!"

"Are those handcuffs?" Aoi asked in surprise. Junko nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down nicely with Chihiro taking the seat next to her.

"We literally just woke up like this!" She continued. She had chosen a table further away from the main table, likely to avoid bumping into other people. When it was their turn to get breakfast, Junko led Chihiro into the line and got a dark blue tray filled with a bottle of chocolate milk and very lumpy sausage-gravy biscuits. Chihiro got a regular bottle of milk with fruity-O cereal and an apple; the two had to do a very strange balancing act to prevent their trays from ramming into each other.

Once they sat down, Junko sighed slightly in relief and picked up her fork, instantly diving into her food. She ate messily; getting gravy all over her mouth. Chihiro watched her eat in fascination and started to eat his own food, getting milk on his chin and having it drip down onto his shirt. It was how he always ate and before he felt ashamed about it, but after seeing such a gorgeous and famous fashion model eat in a similar way, he could feel all of his shame towards it leaving.

"Your food tastes pretty good, huh?" Junko asked cheerfully, using her napkin to wipe the gravy off her face. "I'm not usually this messy, but the handcuffs..." She trailed off, figuring he understood her point.

"R-Right...I know girls don't usually eat like that," He replied quietly to himself, wiping the milk off his face using his sleeve.

As they ate, Junko just chatted happily with him about generic things; her career mainly. He could tell she was stalling to see if the culprit would come forward, but everyone seemed to have forgotten about them and moved on, eating breakfast at the main table.

When the two finished, Junko left their trays on the table and gently helped Chihiro up; the sudden movement making him release a loud burp. He blushed heavily, but Junko laughed and returned a loud burp of her own.

"Better out than in, am I right?" She teased, nudging Chihiro. She took her untouched bottle of chocolate milk and clipped it to a hook in her belt Chihiro wasn't even aware she had before. She then walked over to the main table, smiling as she approached Mondo. "Hey there! Can you help the two of us with something?" She asked eagerly.

"Probably. If I can do it, that is. What is it?" He asked in an annoyed tone, staring the two of them down. Chihiro tried to fold himself in, making himself look as small as possible. Mondo's glare was making him feel uncomfortable. Junko, however, continued to stand her ground, looking completely unaffected.

"Can you get us out of these?" She held up their arms, making the chain connecting the handcuffs clink. Mondo stared at the handcuffs for a long time before finally nodding.

"Yeah. They're similar to the handcuffs they put me in when I was in juvie. Not hard to break at all. Give me a few hours to get what I'll need and then I'll go find you," He explained, already turning away and leaving before Junko could thank him. She huffed once he left, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A bit rude, isn't he? I hate guys like that. Sadly, those seem to be the ones I attract the most," She then let her arms flop to her sides and flashed Chihiro another wide smile. "Well, looks like we got a few hours to kill together! Where do you want to go?"

Chihiro instantly started to think of places in the school a stylish, yet overbearing, teen girl would like to hang out at. Most things came up empty to him because that was an area he had no knowledge of; plus most activities required the people to have both hands accessible. He finally sighed.

"How about we just go to the rec room for now?" He suggested, and Junko nodded eagerly.

"Lead the way, Chihiro-chan!"

Chihiro blushed and straightened himself up, walking up the school stairs to the next floor and entering the rec room, which was thankfully empty. He walked over to a large stack of old magazines that were haphazardly placed on a small coffee table and started to sort through them curiously. Junko was silent as she watched him.

It was her who graced almost every single cover, wearing season-appropriate clothing. As the magazines got newer, some of them sported Sayaka on the cover, including one of her modeling bright pink lingerie. Chihiro blushed heavily at that one and quickly flipped it over onto the back, hoping Junko hadn't noticed.

A few other magazines deviated from the fashion topic and were obviously focused more on tabloids, celebrities, and gossip, as more of his classmates were featured on these covers. The ones focusing on athletics boasted Aoi, Leon, and Mondo on their covers. A few had interviews and covers Chihiro didn't really recognize; one was an interview with the visiting Novoselic princess Sonia Nevermind, and another one had a blonde pair of siblings standing sternly in traditional Japanese wear, posing for the camera. Behind the boy, hidden partially by shadows, was a silver-haired girl in a simpler kimono.

He was even on the cover of a business magazine; he remembered having to pose and dress for that photo session. The magazine boasted having an interview with 'the youngest A.I. creator in Japan' and featured him smiling uncomfortably while seated in a chair, wearing a black poofy dress with a dark green laptop closed in his lap.

"Whoa, that's you? Lookin' good!" Junko finally broke the silence, making Chihiro's whole face darken from embarrassment. He slowly pushed that magazine away and reached the bottom of the stack, which had an opened magazine on it. The magazine was extremely well-worn and several pages were dog-eared crazily. The page it was open to showed off a dark-haired girl all dressed in cameo, her violet eyes shining dully. She was barely looking at the camera, instead focusing on the box of food she was eating. She was photographed with a stretch of sandy desert landscape behind her, but Chihiro had a feeling that it wasn't just a prop; that she was really in the desert.

He looked closer at the girl and noticed a large sprinkling of freckles across her face. Looking closer also made Chihiro realize he had seen this girl before. Not just in a magazine, but in real life. He hadn't just seen her, but had known her, hung out with her, even tried to befriend her. He felt like he knew a lot of intimate details about her. He even remembered her name. It was Mukuro-

"Ouch!" Chihiro suddenly cried out in pain, stepping back from the opened page and grabbing his head. His head suddenly started to hurt; a splitting pain that felt like metal forks were stabbing all areas in his head. It was making him feel dizzy and he was worried about passing out while he was still chained to Junko.

"Are you alright?!" She asked, her tone having noticeable worry in it. "Is it a headache? Come on, let's go to the nurse's office," She gently tugged on the chains to get Chihiro's attention, and he managed to start following her; albeit very slowly and while holding onto his head. He felt like everything was spinning. To keep himself conscious, he made himself focus on the bottle of chocolate milk that was still attached to her belt. It swung around wildly with her stride.

They eventually reached the nurse's office and Junko stood on her tippytoes, reaching through the medicine cabinet for aspirin. Chihiro stood next to her, rubbing his forehead nervously. As she dug through the cabinets, Leon wandered into the room, noticing the two and wolf-whistling.

"Morning! What are you two gals doing in here all alone?" He asked, making Junko roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Leon-san!" Chihiro perked up slightly, giving him a weak smile. "Why are you in here? Are you sick?"

"Nah, I just came in here because Yasuhiro-san threw up on the music room floor. Makoto-kun told me there was a mop in here and told me to go get it," He made no moves to look and instead stared at Chihiro, very clearly moving his eyes up and down his body.

"You came in the nurse's office to look for a mop?" Junko questioned, rolling her eyes. She pulled out a small white bottle of aspirin and gently closed the cabinet.

"I don't think we're allowed access to the supply closet when it's not cleaning hours," Leon explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Besides, thought it made sense for a mop to be in here, in case somebody hurls,"

Junko popped the bottle off her skirt belt and walked over to the sink, unscrewing the medicine bottle and dumping a dark blue pill onto the counter.

"Anyway, have you guys figured out who did this to you yet?"

"No..." Chihiro pouted. His headache was starting to dull, but only slightly. "It could be really anybody,"

"Here," Junko offered the pill and chocolate milk to Chihiro, and without hesitation, he popped the pill into his mouth and drank down the milk to swallow it. He was so used to taking medicine that it was as natural as breathing to him. Most of it was asthma or stomach related, and each one tasted harsher than the last.

The one thing he was thankful for throughout this whole situation is that he was no longer under his father's thumb, taking five different types of pills and syrups before being driven to school.

Since he was still slightly thirsty, Chihiro drank the remainder of the chocolate milk and tossed the bottle in the trash, burping quietly again. His headache was now just a dull ache in the back of his mind; nowhere near as bad as it was before.

"Let's check out the greenhouse!" Junko suggested happily, ignoring Leon calling after her and walking out loudly, purposefully drowning out his voice with the sound of her boots. She didn't stop making noise until they reached the warm humidity of the greenhouse and they both plopped themselves down in the dirt, sighing.

"So..." Chihiro laughed awkwardly. Junko evidently had no further plan of action, as she quietly sat there, playing with her hair with her free hand. "...I'm jealous of you. I don't know very much about fashion models, but the few times I've indulged, I've read the same exact things about you. That you're really honest with your emotions and never hide anything from your fans. That's why you have so many! T-That's what I'm jealous of. You are a very honest person and...I'm...not..." He spilled out, blinking. Junko blinked as well, having no response.

There was a troubled look in her eyes, as if she was made uncomfortable by that statement. "Yes...but...that doesn't mean I don't have secrets of my own," She started slowly, looking away from Chihiro. "I mean, yeah, of course I can't just blab random stuff to my fans. Like, does anyone really want to know that I spilled ketchup on my model dress last week? No. Or that I accidentally ruined a summer bikini because I got a bad stomach bug while wearing it? Those are the kinds of secrets a model is supposed to keep," She kept looking away from him. "Besides, all of that is pretty much an act I put on for people. I'm not really like that. Like, there is something that is so obvious about my appearance and how I carry myself that nobody else can figure out. The real me...isn't this. In that sense, I'm not true to myself at all,"

Chihiro listened closely, tears welling up in his eyes. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Having an obvious secret about your identity that nobody could figure out, that your current appearance is all an act, that you're not being true to yourself. He knew it all deeply, and it hurt him. He wondered what Junko's specific secret was. He sniffled, trying to prevent his tears from falling.

"I-I understand completely," He admitted, telling Junko all of his current thoughts. Much like him, she listened adamantly, never once interrupting or even changing her facial expression. When he finished, she smiled lightly.

"But there's one person we can trust with our secrets," She started, pulling out a monochrome handkerchief. She handed it to him and he quickly dabbed his eyes dry with it. "Makoto-kun. Sure, he's a few bullets short of a loaded gun and isn't too quick on the uptake, but he is friendly and trustworthy. If I ever needed someone to listen to me, he would be my number-one choice,"

"S-Same here!" Chihiro gasped in excitement. "I feel like I could tell him anything, anything at all, and he would react well. Even...my secret,"

"Yup. He's a pretty great guy, huh?"

The two were quiet for a while, just soaking up the atmosphere around them before Chihiro noticed something incredibly, extremely, terrifyingly urgent about his body. The chocolate milk he had earlier had built up in his bladder and made him realize it was painfully full. He winced in pain, squirming around slightly.

What was he supposed to do about this?! There was literally no option that would work out in his favor. He continued to squirm around and cross his legs in desperation, biting his lip as he tried to think.

"Hey, are you alright?" Junko asked, turning around slightly to look at him. Chihiro tried to straighten himself out, but his bladder spasmed hugely and left him grabbing at his crotch with both hands, blushing heavily. "Ohhhhhh, you just gotta pee! That's okay, I really gotta go too. Well, let's go and take care of that!" She happily jumped up, forcing Chihiro to stand up as well.

"W-Wait! You mean...we're going to use the...girls' bathroom?" He asked shyly, hopping from foot to foot. Junko laughed.

"Well, duh! We're both girls, right? It might be a bit awkward to figure out at first, but we'll work something out!"

"I-I...I don't think I can make it all the way downstairs," He added, only partially lying. "W-We should just stay here. M-Maybe our need will just go away!"

Junko frowned and she put both hands on her hips, staring at him. "With how badly you need to go? Fat chance. But relax, it's a greenhouse. There's gotta be something in here we can use! And if not, well...no harm in giving these plants a little drink, hm?"

Chihiro just blushed heavily and looked around, really not liking the idea of having to just go in the grass. He noticed a brown wooden shed just a few feet away and his face lit up, motioning to it. "Maybe there's a bucket or something in there..." He suggested shyly, and Junko nodded and took off at a quick jog, forcing Chihiro to start jogging in order to keep up with her. She got to the shed and pushed open the door, coughing slightly from the musty smell that hung in the air.

"Look! Two buckets!" She announced cheerfully, rubbing her legs together. "And just in time too!" She picked up the two buckets and handed one to Chihiro, walking over to the corner. She placed her bucket on the ground and started to pull up her skirt, making Chihiro's whole face blush dark red. He quickly looked away and set his own bucket on the ground, trying to figure out how to use it without exposing his secret. The loud splashing noises of Junko relieving herself into her own bucket made him bite his lip in anticipation, nearly losing control right then and there.

She finally finished before Chihiro even had a plan, redressing herself quickly and grinning. "You haven't gone yet? Are you too shy?"

Chihiro started to tremble, glancing down at the empty bucket at his feet.

Screw his secret. If he didn't have it, he could've relieved himself hours ago. He probably wouldn't have been in this predicament to begin with. His secret was the only thing preventing him from getting well-deserved relief.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and clutched the front of his skirt.

"Y-Yeah...I guess you could say that...p-please just look away? A-And cover your ears too!" He added quickly, already pulling up his skirt. Junko got the hint and spun around the best she could, closing her eyes and covering her ears. The position ended up being awkward because that required her taking one of Chihiro's hands with her, but he only really needed one hand for this anyway and he decided he would much rather splash everywhere than accidentally expose his secret.

No sooner had Junko done all of that and Chihiro had pulled up his skirt did he finally start to pee into the bucket. The stream only lasted for a few moments but it felt like an eternity to him. His legs immediately melted into jelly and he nearly lost his balance; catching himself at the last second. The rest of his body relaxed as well, genuinely thrilled it was finally receiving the relief it needed. After he finished, he let out a large sigh of relief and shook himself off, quickly redressing himself.

"What should we do with the buckets...?" He asked shyly, making Junko turn back around.

"Maybe we should just leave them here. As some sort of punishment to the person who did this to us!" She suggested, already leaving the shed. Chihiro glanced back at the buckets nervously, not really liking that idea but not having anything else to suggest. "I wonder when Mondo-san will hurry up with that handcuff key? I mean, I don't hate being handcuffed to you or anything, it's just...you know?"

Chihiro nodded. He wondered if Mondo even remembered his promise to set them free or if he forgot and was messing around in the school somewhere.

"So...you and Leon-san," He stated as Junko took to wandering around the greenhouse, looking at the various plants. "You seemed really annoyed by him earlier."

"Oh, yeah, I can't stand his type. You know, really loud, obnoxious, self-assured types. I always seem to attract guys like that and I don't know. I strongly dislike it though. They think I'm just a bimbo with a hot body," Junko started playing with her hair again.

"I can understand that..." Chihiro winced slightly. "I always seem to attract all kinds of unwanted attention from guys..." AKA, almost all interactions he seemed to get from guys were them hitting on him. And it weirded him out. He wasn't really into guys at all, he was far more into girls. "What's your type of guy?" He asked curiously.

"I suppose...kindhearted and genuine. And trustworthy. You know, someone like Makoto-kun," Junko responded, not looking at him. "How about you? What kind of guys do you like?"

He blushed. "I-I'm not really into guys..." He admitted. "My type of girl is someone extremely beautiful and fashionable and sophisticated. Practically a princess. But they'd have to be a very kind and sweet person in spite of that," He said shyly. "I-I have very high standards...but I don't see anything wrong with that!"

"Awwww, so am I not your type then?" Junko pouted, genuinely sounding disappointed. Chihiro nodded slowly.

"Y-You're too much to handle at times..."

Junko eventually grew bored of walking around the greenhouse and left, wandering the halls aimlessly instead. Since it was the afternoon, it seemed everyone had retired to their dorms to wait out the rest of the time until lunch, which meant the two had the hallways to themselves once more.

"...You remember what we talked about earlier, concerning our secrets?" Chihiro finally broke the silence for once, trembling slightly. Junko nodded, stopping. "W-Well...I-I have to tell you mine. I don't care what you do with the information as long as you keep it a secret! But with how...close we've been today, I need to tell you in case something else happens,"

"Hm?" Junko asked, awaiting his secret. He blushed heavily and looked her directly in her eyes.

"I-I'm...a boy. I'm actually a guy and I just dress like this," He said slowly, staring into her eyes to see her reaction.

"Oh." She looked at her nails in boredom. "I know lots of crossdressers. In my industry, you meet a ton of bizarre people. I honestly thought you had murdered someone or something!" She giggled to make him feel better. Chihiro continued staring at her in slight disbelief. "Thinking about it, that explains...well, everything about your behavior throughout the day, hm?"

"A-And yours?" Chihiro trembled slightly, not feeling the adrenaline he had been expecting after spilling his secret.

"Mine? Oh," Junko looked around to make sure they truly were alone, then whispered it into his ear. "My real name is Mukuro Ikusaba. I'm an old classmate of yours,"

Chihiro's eyes widened and he gasped, nearly losing his balance and falling over. She was that girl from the magazine! That girl that looked familiar! He _had_ known her! He had!

"How have you two ladies been enjoying your day?" Monokuma asked cheerfully, emphasizing the word 'lady' as his gaze focused on Chihiro. "Learn a lot about each other? Hmmmm, too much, I should think!"

"Monokuma!" Chihiro gasped in surprise. "You did this to us?"

"Indeed I did! Bear-y good deduction there, Fujisaki-kun! Why did I do it, you're likely wondering. The answer? I don't know! You two were getting on my nerves, so I thought a suitable punishment was to handcuff two completely opposite girls together! Though, looking back on it, it might've been a bad decision. After all, you _both_ look like you buy your clothes at yard sales!" He laughed his typical laugh.

"Cut this act out, Monokuma. Alright, you handcuffed us together. Now please uncuff us! We're slowly being driven crazy like this!" Mukuro held out her wrist, and by extension, Chihiro's, to show off the chains still glittering silver in the light.

Monokuma tsk'ed. "But I cannot. For you two broke an important rule while you were handcuffed, and now you must be punished!"

Their hearts collectively skipped a beat at that word. Despite the cheerful tone it was said in, the threat of being punished was a threat that had hung over their heads ever since being forced into this Killing Game. And now, they were going to be the first to experience it.

All because they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Now, don't fret. This will be a private punishment, between you and me. Nobody else needs to know about this, and once it's done, heck, you likely won't even remember it either!" He continued to laugh as two thick metal wires dropped down from the ceiling, snapping collars onto Chihiro and Mukuro collectively. Mukuro's eyes widened in shock, although Chihiro saw the flicker of recognition in them as well. She briefly glanced at him, then had just enough time to mouth an apology before the wires shot them up into the air, nearly pulling their arms out of their sockets.

The wires dumped them into a dark room where several computer monitors were set up around a black chair. Chihiro started to struggle with the collar around his neck, which had pinned him to the wall. Between that and still being handcuffed to Mukuro, he was in an extremely uncomfortable and awkward position, which he figured was the idea.

"Hello! I'm ready for my appearance!" A girly voice announced, and the door was roughly pushed open to reveal a girl who looked a lot like Mukuro, and yet...not. Her hair seemed longer and shinier, her figure was definitely more mature and filled-out, and even subtle differences could be spotted in their clothes. "It's me, Junko Enoshima! The real one, the beautiful one, the perfect one, unlike that obviously fake one dangling next to you!" Junko laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"J-Junko-san..." Chihiro managed, wanting to save his breath. "W-What is our punishment going to be?"

"Aww, why are you wantin' to open the presents before Christmas? Whatever happened to being curious? Impatient people are soooooo uncool!~" Junko huffed, now in her cute persona. "If ya realllllly wanna know, then I bet my gross older sis can tell ya!"

Mukuro simply shook her head. She shrugged the best she could in her position.

"How sad...not even my disgusting excuse for a sibling wants to lessen your tension..." Junko sighed in a depressed tone, playing with her hair. "Then...I guess you'll just have to wait and see..." She walked over to the screens, which displayed all of their classmates going about their lives. Chihiro's attention was on Mondo in his dorm, twisting some pieces of metal together at his desk. He figured that was the makeshift key that would help unlock him and Mukuro. He felt a pang of guilt; they would likely die here and all of Mondo's work would've been for nothing.

"Were you...watching us?" He finally found his voice, asking in disbelief. His cheeks reddened and turned hot, which annoyed him because he knew it wasn't the time for that. Mukuro was maddeningly silent next to him. Did she know about all of this?

"You bet I was! I'm the Mastermind of this whole event! I was keeping an eye on everyone to see how they were progressing!" Now Junko sported a haughty expression on her face, a crown on top of her head. She continued to explain her entire plan and how Mukuro featured in it, which made Chihiro glance back at her.

Mukuro only looked ashamed to have been caught; a dark red blush visible on her cheeks.

"And now, you both must be punished! Right on live television!" Junko pushed a large video camera into the room, smirking. "There's nothing like punishing some troublemakers, it'll get our ratings up for sure!" She posed in front of the camera, motioning to Chihiro and Mukuro. "How about it, world? Want to see these troublemakers get their comeuppance?"

There was obvious silence, but Junko still laughed and clasped her hands together. "They said they do! Now just wait here, I'll go get everything I need!" She left the room, and Chihiro started to paw at the collar around his neck desperately, trying to set himself down.

"Don't. There might be booby-traps in here. Like if you fall on the floor, spears might rise up to impale you," Mukuro warned him softly, the blush still on her cheeks. "Even trying to struggle might set something off,"

"You speak as if you have experience," Chihiro stated, slightly horrified. He did stop wiggling around because he trusted her. Even if she was working for Junko, he still trusted her due to everything that had happened earlier and what she told him. He refused to believe she was just saying that to make him feel better and get on his good side.

Junko walked back into the room, stirring a big red bowl. She stared right at Chihiro and smirked, this time her smile being that of a crazed killer. Her tongue was nearly out and her eyes were a lighter blue.

"You're going to be the first fucking one to get punished! So open wide, you little trap, I got somethin' really fuckin' good for ya!" Junko laughed maniacally, scooping a big spoonful of the stuff in the bowl and placing it near Chihiro's mouth.

The stuff, judging by the rank smell and discolour, was garbage she recently fished out of the pile underneath the school. Chihiro's face turned green and his eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly, not wanting to eat it.

"Come on, you fucking pansy! Eat it! You don't wanna disappoint your fans, do ya?" She coaxed, finally pulling open his mouth with her hands and shoving the spoon in there. Chihiro tasted the saltiness of the garbage and forced himself to swallow, and the garbage reluctantly went down, something papery almost getting caught in his throat. He choked and slowly opened his mouth for more, which was also shoved down his throat. "See, there's a good girl! Or boy. I dunno what the fuck you are,"

"Junko-chan, maybe you're taking this too far. I'll eat the garbage," Mukuro said, blushing. Junko ignored her, so Mukuro repeated the request again with a louder voice. "Don't punish him, punish me. I was the one who told the bigger secret,"

"Don't worry, your punishment will be coming soon," Junko stated, hiding part of her face. Her voice sounded the most normal when compared to all her other personas. "And trust me, it will be far worse than his,"

She continued force-feeding the garbage to Chihiro, who was starting to choke on the garbage in agony. His stomach was starting to turn to protest the sour choice in food, and some of the wrapping wouldn't go down his throat and remained lodged somewhere in his mouth. Every so often she'd glance back at the camera and do a cutesy-pose or simply smile cheerfully, as if she was doing a regular photoshoot and not torturing people.

Eventually, eventually, the garbage was all gone, and Chihiro's stomach hurt fiercely. He kept mentally willing himself to keep the garbage down, as he knew Junko would likely just force-feed the vomit to him in the same way, and that was even less inviting than the garbage. Junko placed the empty bowl and spoon on the counter, making another pose for the camera.

"Did you all enjoy that? Fear not, ladies and gentlemen, for we're just getting started!" The crown was back on her head. "I'm going to rightly punish these two blabbermouths!" She left the room again, and Chihiro waited until she was gone to start choking and coughing up a storm.

"I-I'm going to get sick from eating that...!" He winced, feeling his stomach turn. Mukuro stared at him, frowning.

"I'd get you out of here if I could. But I don't think I could reach my knife," She struggled helplessly against their handcuffs.

"Where's your knife? I could get it for you," He suggested.

"I hid it in my bra."

He blushed heavily and stared down at Mukuro's chest, which was barely-developed when compared to her younger sister's. He wondered how Junko ever thought that plan would work with such an obvious difference. But perhaps Mukuro didn't mind; if she got to hide things in her shirt.

He still reached his free hand out and struggled against the collar, using his chained hand to grip against Mukuro's waist. He quickly apologized and moved his free hand further and grabbed her blouse, ripping it and made the buttons loudly _plink_ on the floor. Her shirt hung out, revealing a plain black bra and a white belt on her skirt. Chihiro gulped nervously and plunged his hand into her bra, feeling around and closing his hand around the hilt of the knife. He quickly pulled it out and blushed heavily, looking away.

"S-Sorry about your shirt," He handed the knife to Mukuro, who smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about it. I have like, thirty others in my dorm," She started to work on cutting the chain of the handcuffs, working silently.

"What are you two doing?!" Junko demanded in annoyance, startling Mukuro and making her lose her grip on the knife. It loudly hit the floor.

"Junko-chan! It's not what you think, honestly!"

"You were trying to escape!" Junko continued, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the two. "After I was so nice. I was going to let you off easy...but now..." She looked around the small room, her gaze finally returning to Mukuro's opened blouse. "How did that happen?"

"Mukuro-san hid a knife in her...bra. So...I accidentally did that trying to reach it," Chihiro admitted in an embarrassed tone, blushing heavily. Junko's frown very slowly turned upside down into a sadistic smirk that made Chihiro flinch.

"Did you enjoy feeling up my gross sister? She doesn't have much though...or anything...so I can't imagine it would've been much fun," Junko sadly played with her hair, mushrooms growing on top of it. "No...it wouldn't have been fun. You need a real woman...someone more filled out than her..." She briefly glanced back at the camera.

"Mukuro-san is pretty! I like her!" Chihiro quickly stated. Junko snapped her fingers and the collars released their hold on the two, making Chihiro gasp for air as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his sore neck.

"Hmmmmm..." Junko put on a pair of glasses, tapping them in thought. She looked from the camera to Chihiro, to Mukuro, and then back to the camera. She then pouted lightly. "Yes. I think that would be a suitable method of punishment for the two of you." She turned the camera's brightness up slightly. "You might think my disgusting excuse for a sibling is pretty, and attractive, but I know she isn't your type. You said so yourself, earlier. And you have said it numerous time prior. Your type of girl is a perfect, compliant princess with a feminine touch. And of course, one who is very well-endowed," She ran her hands down her own body. "So I can imagine, taking the virginity of my sister would be quite...despair-inducing for you, am I correct? Losing your virginity to your least-favourite female classmate, instead of a bimbo like Sayaka-chan or an emo like Celestia-chan. Yes, that would make you feel quite despairful, indeed,"

Chihiro's eyes widened as he quickly pieced together what Junko was implying. He stared at the camera, quickly hiding his face.

"And as for my sister, well, you remember you gushing about your stupid bullshit engagement to me?" Junko's face had returned to its crazed expression. "I remember that fuckfest quite well. That's why your last name is Ikusaba and not Enoshima! What would your fiance think if he saw you on live television, fucking the brains out of some pansy bitch?"

"Junko-chan..." Mukuro breathed. Chihiro couldn't tell if she was disturbed or attracted to the idea and winced slightly.

"You heard that right, folks! Right now, we're going to give you an extra-special execution, right here! I'd like to call it:

 **Glitchy Battlefield, the 'Executions' of the Ultimate Soldier and the Ultimate Programmer!"** She smiled sadistically, laughing really hard. She posed once more for the camera. "Come on, get on with it!"

Junko advanced on the pair, being too fast for Chihiro to outrun and dragging him right in front of the camera. Mukuro followed almost eagerly, though there was a glint of regret in her eyes. Chihiro lost himself as he stared at that regret, wondering if Mukuro did harbor some sort of regret about the fact she was being made to cheat on her fiance. Though, she hadn't mentioned him once during their escapade, so perhaps he truly meant nothing to her and that regret was towards Chihiro for what was about to happen to him.

"Oh, right! Silly me! Let me get those handcuffs off." Junko pulled a key out from her skirt pocket and bent down, unlocking the handcuffs. Chihiro sighed in slight relief despite himself, rubbing his sore wrist. "Now! Begin!" She pushed the two onto the floor and waited, staring them down. "Nothing?" She put her glasses back on. "Right. Males usually need some sort of stimulation before they do the deed. Normally I would consider myself above such things, but since this is a special episode, I will oblige you." She forced Chihiro down onto his knees and slowly unzipped his skirt, making it fall to his ankles. Chihiro hid his face with his hands, feeling his face burn with humiliation.

He was going to lose his virginity on live television. And he had the feeling that come tomorrow morning, the rest of his classmates would know about it too. They'd never take him seriously ever again. Not even Makoto, despite his gentle heart.

Junko slowly pulled out Chihiro's member, licking it up and down while still smiling for the camera. Mukuro watched in slight horror, though she made no move to stop the action. Chihiro winced, closing his eyes. She licked it faster, eventually placing the whole shaft into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down.

"It is not very big. Something like this is not even easy to me, as to call it easy would be an insult to things that are actually easy for me." She laughed, feeling him harden in her mouth. Chihiro gasped in agony and tried to will himself to soften, but he had no suck luck. Junko laughed again and pulled it out of her mouth, flashing the camera a huge grin. "See? He truly _is_ a boy, audience! You can see the hard proof, here in front of your eyes." She adjusted her glasses, then glared at Mukuro. "Now, the execution can begin!"

Mukuro slowly pulled off her ripped blouse, then tossed aside the rest of her clothes, keeping her boots on for some reason. She crawled over to Chihiro and gave him a brief look of remorse before she started to lower herself onto him before Junko roughly grabbed her hair and pushed her aside.

"Not like that! I want you two to do this the old-fashioned way!" Junko placed Monokuma in front of her face. "You know, with the woman underneath the man! You can do it, no need to be shy!" She laughed in her usual way when she lowered the stuffed animal and noticed the upset expressions on their faces.

Chihiro slowly crawled over to Mukuro and held tightly onto her hands, closing his eyes and slowly inserting himself into her, managing to get all the way inside of her due to his size. Mukuro frowned in response and glanced back at Junko, who was making faces for the camera again.

He started to thrust himself into Mukuro roughly; not from any malicious intent but because he had no experience in this sort of thing. Mukuro took her hand and pulled Chihiro's hair out of his face, giving him a weak smile.

"Be more gentle," She encouraged, and he blushed and slowed his thrusts. Junko picked the video camera up and aimed it at the two, smirking. The two ignored it to the best of their ability, just keeping their focus on the current activity. "Keep going!" Mukuro caught herself moaning, at first biting her lip. She didn't want to enjoy this. It wasn't her fiance, and worst of all, it wasn't Junko. But at the same time, Junko was enjoying her despair. Perhaps that was all she truly needed. Perhaps that was truly all she was good for.

Chihiro kept thrusting into her, blushing when Mukuro took his hand and made him gently squeeze one of her breasts. She then moaned again when one of his thrusts hit her in the right spot, nearly twitching.

All of the motions made Chihiro's stomach remember all of that garbage he choked down earlier, and it gave a loud gurgle in protest. Before he could process what was going to happen, he burped and hurled the half-digested garbage all over Mukuro's front, breathing heavily. Mukuro seemed unbothered by it, however, aside from looking down at it. His eyes glazed over slightly, vomit still on his mouth.

"This is fucking fantastic! You better believe our ratings are going through the roof as we speak!" Junko laughed crazily, fluid dripping down her thighs. "I can't wait to show this to your classmates too! I'll broadcast it in all of their rooms after breakfast! Then they'll truly see how slutty you two are! So fucking slutty!"

"No! I-I don't want anyone else to see this!" Chihiro cried out, ceasing his motions. Mukuro gasped at the pause.

"Too fucking bad! They're totally gonna see it! And the whole world is watching too! And they're fucking loving this shit!"

Chihiro hung his head in embarrassment, feeling hopeless. All of his old classmates and relatives would likely see him in this position. All of his old clients and business partners would see this. And they would laugh. Or be disgusted. Or, likely, aroused. He didn't know which reaction was the worst.

"Keep going," Mukuro moaned, tugging on Chihiro's jacket. He didn't oblige, instead just sitting there. His eyes were fully clouded-over.

"Oh, yes! You've fallen into Despair! Lovely, wonderful, beautiful Despair! Fuck yeah!" Junko cheered, pulling out her pink cellphone and taking a quick Selfie with her tongue out. She then forced Chihiro to look up and took a picture of him too, gleefully laughing. "But I didn't say to stop! Keep going! Finish it up! Don't leave our loyal fans waiting!"

Chihiro nodded numbly, robotically thrusting in and out of Mukuro. She kept playing with his hair as he did so, letting out an occasional moan here and there. He felt his climax coming and kept it to himself, soon cumming into Mukuro. She let out a loud gasp when she felt herself get filled, and Chihiro slowly pulled himself out of her. Mukuro sat up and breathed heavily, not even bothering to make herself look decent. She stared happily at Junko's wet thighs, picturing herself underneath her little sister, taking care of her current need.

He fell to the ground after Mukuro got out from under him, his eyes still clouded-over. Junko grinned and put the camera back on its stand. "We're just getting started! You're going to have so much fun!" She announced cutely. "After all, sex sells! And I want my show to be the highest rated show on television right now!"

Mukuro breathed happily, cupping her breasts in her hands. Chihiro sat up as well, staring at Junko and awaiting her next order. It was obvious to her that they were already broken, and she didn't even have to do much! And this all started because she decided to handcuff the two most annoying students in her class together. What a great idea! Perhaps she would do it more.

"Next up, a boobyjob!" She laughed in her cutesy tone, and Mukuro crawled over to Chihiro and grabbed his still-hard member, placing it inbetween her small breasts and bouncing them up and down. It was all for Junko. It was all for her. Once she completed this, she would be rewarded. Chihiro stared at her, letting out a few moans here and there. He was too far gone to care, or even notice. Despite having cummed just a few moments prior, he blew another load, shooting it on Mukuro's chest and face. She laughed drunkingly. "Smile for the camera! Smile for your beloved fans!" Junko cheered, taking the camera out again.

Mukuro smiled in a dazed way, blushing heavily. There was cum all over her. Chihiro idlely made a peace-sign, smiling in the same off-it way as Mukuro. Junko cheered.

"Now one more for me!" She pulled out her pink cellphone and took Selfies with the two, Chihiro smiling and posing and Mukuro placing a hand on her hip. Junko nodded in approval and put her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. "Now, we gotta make sure you don't remember this. After all, it would be bear-y bad, bear-y bad indeed if you still remembered I was the Mastermind when I release you to your class! So next, I'll wipe your memories!" Junko squeezed Monokuma and pulled out two sets of thin pink earbuds from a drawer underneath her desk. She gently placed them in Mukuro and Chihiro's ears; both were too far-gone to properly resist. She felt like they had no idea where they even were anymore, and that made her glad.

Oh, how she longed to touch herself. Their faces were arousing to her.

But later, she promised herself. First, she had to wipe their memories of this event so they wouldn't blab to everyone she was the Mastermind. At least, make sure Chihiro wouldn't. The little computer gay had been a thorn in her side ever since she started this whole Killing Game. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to blab this to Makoto or Kyoko, the daughter of the late Headmaster. And then they would stop her prematurely.

So he needed to be brainwashed first.

After making sure the earbuds were securely in their ears, she turned the sound on one of the TVs that was currently white noise up super loudly. She then turned some more dials on it until the sound turned into blue noise instead of the normal white noise; it was more effective for memory loss when exposed to it for long periods of time. She then left the room and came back with some lunch, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs as she ate and watched the two. She knew from experience the brainwashing would take at least half an hour, to an hour tops. Not too long. She could wait. She sipped some of her chocolate milk, one of her favourite drinks as a child, as she watched. She knew sooner or later she would have to do something about all the semen and vomit on the floor, but she could deal with that later. Later. Right now, she needed to focus on them.

#############

Chihiro woke up in his dorm alone, a dull buzzing audible in his ears and a light headache. He sat up in bed, looking around. A dark red ring was around his wrist, which he stared at curiously.

Oh, right. He spent the day handcuffed to Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. And then they had sex. He blushed heavily at that last part and wondered why that jumped out at him, but shook his head. He checked the time on his laptop and found it was nearly four in the morning. His clothes were wrinkled and he tasted the acidic taste of vomit in the back of his throat, which made him wince. He went into his bathroom and started to undress for a shower, hoping the hot water would dull his headache.

###############

After breakfast, Junko stopped Chihiro before he retired to his room with a smile on her face. "Hey Chihiro-kun!" She flashed him one of her usual grins. "Did you want to go to the music room with me? We could listen to one of Sayaka-chan's records!"

He blushed lightly, but nodded eagerly. He wasn't sure why she wanted to hang out with him all of a sudden, but he was too passive to flat-out question it. Perhaps all of their time spent together the other day truly meant something to her; a genuine friend instead of all the fake friends she no doubt had in a career like hers.

He could live with that. After all, in a way, he could relate to that. Junko was a very genuine, kind person, and even though she wasn't his romantic type at all, there was absolutely no reason why they couldn't be friends. He just wished he could remember why they had sex. His memories showed them hanging out as they were handcuffed, and then it randomly jumped to them having sex. He didn't understand it, couldn't understand it in a way, yet it made him feel uncomfortable. As if they weren't supposed to.

"This is her latest album! Well, the latest they have here. But it'll be good, no doubt!" Junko explained cheerfully, popping the CD into the player. "It has one of my favourite songs by her on it too!"

Chihiro jumped up and started dancing to the song, his skirt swishing around him. Junko laughed and soon joined in, grabbing his hands and spinning him around madly. The two dissolved into fits of giggles, falling in front of the grand piano.

"You know, we should totally swap clothes sometime. I think a lot of mine would look good on your lithe figure!" She suggested nicely, and Chihiro laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah...though I don't think my clothes would be your style..." He looked away.

"That's okay! I think you'll like some of mine! And isn't that all that matters?"

Him and Junko spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other and even walked into the cafeteria to eat dinner together hand-in-hand, which everyone balked at. They then had to spend most of their eating time apologizing to Mondo for wasting his time, though said apology mostly consisted of Junko backsassing him and making the problem worse. They then sat at the same table together to eat, then bid each other farewell as they went to sleep in separate rooms.

#############

A month and a half later, Junko caught Chihiro before he went into his dorm for the night. Most of her body was hidden by the shadows that normally formed in the hallway at that time of night. "Chihiro-kun? I...I have something to confess to you," She said softly. He paused and turned to look at her. "Remember when we were handcuffed together? Well, after we got un...handcuffed, we had sex to celebrate. Don't worry about all those details! Basically...well..." She finally came into the dim light, a hand on a small baby bump. "I think you might've gotten me pregnant..."

Everything went black for Chihiro as he fainted and hit the floor with a loud thud. Junko started to freak out and tried to revive him, while nearby students who heard the commotion also rushed over to help, wondering what the heck was even going on.

Back in her control room, the _real_ Junko was boredly swishing some leftover chocolate milk in its bottle as she heard the news. A very small grin began to form on her face.

Nothing made her happier than Despair. And now, she would have even more Despair to contend with as Class 78 dealt with her pregnant sister and her eventual gross child. Not to mention, that would make Chihiro's secret come into the light and make him fall into Despair.

Yes, nothing was greater than Despair, and Junko's beloved class was about to get a whole heaping spoonful of it in the coming months.


End file.
